Summoning Techique (Sig)
|image=Summoning.png |kanji=口寄せの術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kuchiyose no Jutsu |english tv=Summoning Jutsu |viz manga=Art of Summoning, Kuchiyose Summoning, Shinobi Conjuration |other names=Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Ninigi Uchiha, |hand signs=Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram |debut manga=29 |debut anime=17 |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} The Summoning Technique (口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu) is a that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. Contract Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after the contractors death as long as the contract itself remains intact. After this, they need only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand they signed the contract with, mould their chakra with hand seals and then plant the hand they signed the contract with at the location they wish to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. It is possible for a summoner to summon a group of the same contracted animal, as opposed to a single individual. It should be noted that anyone can summon a contracted animal as long as they have the blood of someone who has made a contract, the seal of the summoned creature and a source of sufficient chakra that the summon will accept. A creature is capable of determining who is attempting to summon it from the chakra used. While most summoners have only been shown capable of summoning one type of creature, (through the ) was able to summon several different animals and even people, and seemingly did not require a blood offering when performing this technique. is able to summon both snakes and hawks, though he has never been seen summoning both species at the same time. Other Information Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. The summon is not required to help the user, and may be more of a hindrance than an ally. In addition, summons are able to summon their summoner. They may also wear a forehead protector, suggesting a loyalty to only one village. Summoning can serve as a base for other techniques, as is the case with and . In the event that a summon is busy, a substitute can choose to be summoned in their stead. Animals that are being controlled or tailed beasts or possibly a combination of both require the summoner's chakra to keep them under the summoning technique. If the user is forced to fight, the time limit will be further reduced and thus, they would not want to drag out a fight. himself noted even an individual as powerful as is unable to keep a being as powerful as the summoned for a prolonged period of time. Known Summoning Domains * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * Aokigahara Forest (Variety) Trivia See Also References